


One Step at a Time

by khstar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khstar/pseuds/khstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a regular at Grillby's was pretty easy. Keeping my eyes off him on the other hand was much harder. Watching from afar was my specialty considering I lived a boring life. It was anyways until I decided to get drunk at my favorite bar and grill. Everything after that is a little hazy and, well, warm. Oh so warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really believe in 'reader' stories cause well when you write a character its impossible not to impose personalities on them. That being said just like you ignore the _____ for a name I'm sure you can imagine your descriptions instead of hers.

I walked past the monster owned restaurant probably about 2 or 3 times a day. It was just the right distance from my house, a small collection of shops, and even the park. I was really lucky to have a nice place next to an equally nice neighborhood. It reminded me of when I lived in a small town. Not that this one was particularly big but it did have that busy hustle and bustle that came with crowded towns.

I lived on my own for a couple of years now. I’d been an only child of very active parents. They were never content with sitting around in one place for long so as soon as I’d graduated high school they high tailed it out of town. Not that they were terrible parents or anything it was just that I was the exact opposite of them.

I liked my daily routine and my quiet time.

So I stayed in the town they left me in. It was familiar to me and I was too worrisome to look for anywhere else to live. I even still worked at my first job. Of course I was a secretary now instead of a simple teen filing paperwork.

My quiet world had really shaken up when monster’s were reintroduced into the mix. I’d always been a fan of the fantastical so I was overjoyed at the news. It was humbling to learn about how different and magical monsters were.

I was too timid to actually try and talk to any of them though. I didn’t want to impose on their life considering the many humans who hadn’t been as happy with the news as I was.

So despite seeing monsters everyday and walking past the same restaurant day after day; I just couldn’t bring myself to go in.

I thought I’d seen a human go inside once but I wasn’t sure if I had been seeing things or not.

And to think before monsters came around I thought my shyness was getting better! I told people what I thought more often instead of just thinking it. To my parents I was a demandingly blunt child but to anyone else I was simply quiet.

Since I was just a secretary at work I didn’t really get to talk to anyone. Not for long anyways. I’d worked their for years and had mild friendships with a few but most of my friends had moved away or went off to college in a bigger city.

It wasn’t like I hated my life but I wasn’t exactly happy either. I was content in my home and with myself but… I was lonely. Horribly, horribly lonely.

 

So finally after fighting with myself for weeks on end; I built up the courage to go inside.

Well I thought I did.  
My hand was on the handle but I couldn’t bring myself to pull it open. I was so damn nervous it felt like my skin was ganna jump off. What if it was a monster’s only place? What if they made me leave? Was it rude to just walk in?

“You goin’ in or…?” I jumped at the voice behind me. I quickly jumped out of the way of the skeleton monster as he gave me a suspicious look.

“Uh…” I fidgeted on the spot unsure of how to answer. I mean he asking if I was going in so that meant I was allowed in right? He was currently giving me an odd look though so what if that meant I shouldn’t go in?

He grabbed the door handle to pull it open but he didn’t step inside. He held it hand out clearly inviting me in. Here it was; a sign. It was now or never!

Determined I quickly walked in and told the monster, “Thank you.” He chuckled before making a slow but definite beeline for the bar.

I took a moment to look around. It was a big place. The lights were dim but not too dim that it would be uncomfortable to eat. The bar took up most of the back of the restaurant but it was so spacious everywhere else it didn’t matter. There weren’t that many monsters in here at the moment and that set me at ease. I didn’t want to disturb anyone or make anyone uncomfortable by being here.

With that thought I decided to sit at a booth on the far left of the door. I scooched in facing the bar figuring whoever ran the place was somewhere in that direction. The skeleton monster was sitting in the center of the bar talking to another monster behind the counter. He was a really tall monster made of fire. I was shocked for a moment. I’d never seen a monster like that before! I’d seen a couple of extra large and sentient animals and even some crazy looking _things_ but never like an _elemental_. Did that mean there were monsters made out of water?

My mind quickly thought of nymphs. Maybe that’s where they came from? Someone had seen a monster and called it a nymph?

Wait but weren’t nymphs mostly female? Like sexy women kind?

“Ahem,” The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled me out of my thoughts. I blinked as I realized the fire monster had been standing at the end of the booth.

“S-sorry! I was… Lost in thought.” I gave a nervous laugh and painfully twisted my fingers together under the table. I was so embarrassingly rude!

The monster didn’t say anything in return he simply held out a menu. I took it tentatively and opened it up. At first I only saw strange symbols printed onto it but I realized there was english finely written underneath.

The fire monster didn’t leave as I took a moment to look and it was starting to make me sweat. Was that because I was so nervous or because he gave off a small bit of heat?

I didn’t have time to ponder it as a fiery hand came into my view and pointed at something on the menu. ‘Drinks’

“Oh!” Oh my gosh I’m such an idiot! He was waiting for me to order a drink first! Wait was it a he?

I took a glance at his face and gave a weak smile. “I’ll take a coke…” He had small square shaped frames sitting on his _flame_? It didn’t particularly look like a nose but it wasn’t _not_ a nose.

He nodded and the glare on his lenses vanished for a moment and I realized he must have closed his eyes.

Before I could stare any harder he turned to leave and I quickly turned my face back to the menu.

Holy shit this was turning out way worse than I thought it would be! Instead of just kicking me out I was stuck making a complete idiot out of myself. Not to mention I was suddenly gawking at what I assumed was the owner.

My eyes peeked back to the bar as he prepared a drink.

I mean he had to be a guy monster right? He had a button up shirt on that seemed to frame his chest just right.

Now I read a **lot** of romance books so I’ve imagined quite a few amazing man chest’s in my short lifetime; but this literally was the first time I’d actually seen a grade A chest in real life.

If he was a monster did that mean it wasn’t real?

I snapped out of my thoughts as a tall glass was put in front of me. Shit I didn’t even look at the menu!

Sure enough he stood there and waited for me to order and I quietly cursed myself into oblivion.

“Can I just get a salad?” Default menu item to the rescue!

I closed my menu as I looked up at him. I mean they had to have salads right?

He slowly took it from me and nodded as he putting under his arm.

“Um with ranch?” He nodded again and it dawned on me that he might not be able to speak. I blinked but as he was about to turn away I put out an hand. “Wait!”

He turned with raised _eyebrows_. I flushed under his full attention and stammered out, “Do you put cheese on your salad?” He didn’t talk why was I asking a question? “Um, if you do then no cheese.” Oh god just kill me.

He nodded again before walking away and I blew out a breath. Ok as soon as I was done with this salad I was getting the fuck out of here and never coming back. In fact I might just move out of town tonight.

I pulled out my phone and stared at the call button to my mother’s cell. I could catch a plane and meet up with these psychopaths tonight.

Suddenly comparing my current anxiety level with what it would be next to my parents calmed me down in a moment.

Ok it wasn’t that bad. I shook my head and opened up the book I’d been reading on my phone. Time for a distraction. My nerves had me fingering my jeans like a drug addict but as soon as I read a few lines from my book I stopped the jitters.

Luckily I’d found an interesting book the other night. It was something different with a weird bitchy monarch and dragons. Not the usual throw themselves at each other romance so it was refreshing in a way. Although I wasn’t sure if I liked the guy he was kind of a broody bitch. He was a tad too mean for my tastes at the moment.

My thoughts were interrupted when a salad was placed in front of me. No cheese yes! There were croutons but those could easily be picked out.

“Thank you.” I said as the fire monster placed neatly wrapped silverware next to my hand.

With that he was gone again. My salad looked semi smothered in ranch but it looked delicious all the same. I unwrapped my fork and carefully picked off the croutons and set them on the napkin.

I wasn't that picky of a person. I mean yeah I was particular about my salad cause I mean a salad is supposed to be strictly veggies in my book.

Cheese on top of leaves??? Gross! But anything that was a veggie I didn't mind at all.

I mixed around my salad and noticed little red pieces of _radishes_? Yuum.

I quickly stabbed a few pieces and shoved them in my mouth. Holy shit this ranch was creamy! I swear I tasted like bell pepper or something. Normally I don't care of the stuff but who knew inside a salad it tasted delicious?

Was I really geeking out over a salad?

I put another fork full in my mouth. Yeah I was.

Hands down best salad in the world.

I hummed happily as I looked over to my book to continue reading as I ate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I stared at the human woman as she shoveled salad into her mouth. I didn't think it was possible for someone to so careful about inhaling food but there she was. She brought up her fork quickly but slowed incredibly to make sure nothing touched the rim of her mouth.

“Weird human?” Sans questioned me as he put a fry into his mouth.

I stared at him unsure of how to answer. I didn't mind humans but I was a bit wary of them. She wasn't the first to come in but she certainly seemed anxious about being here. That alone was enough to put me slightly on edge.

I could understand though humans were new to the now monster inhabited world but they didn't realize how much of threat they were to us. Instead a few seemed to think we were quite overpowered. Perhaps she was one of them.

That didn't explain why she'd come in though so I was a bit confused.

Without an answer for Sans he took a peek at the human before grinning up at me.

“She's sort of cute. For a human.” I narrowed my eyes at his playful tone.

We were not discussing the _cuteness_ of my patrons.

He laughed and poured a glob of ketchup onto his fries. They were literally drowning but it wasn't my place to say how someone liked their fries. Even if it was disturbingly disgusting.

My eyes turned to the human who seemed to be in her own little world. I'd glanced at her phone when I had given her her food. It was filled with text so I guess she was reading. It held her full attention for the moment so I suppose my guess was right.

“I think I've seen her around a couple of times.” Sans pondered the thought for a minute and I suddenly recalled seeing her stop outside a few times. The windows of the bar were quite dark on the outside but inside you could see the people pass easily.

“Or maybe not. She's not _that_ cute.” I rolled my eyes at his comment and placed a firm hand on the counter.

Despite being human she was still a customer who deserved some respect even if I wasn't sure what kind of human she was.

“Alright, alright I get it.” Sans raised his hands up but smirked at me. “She's too hot to forget huh?”

“Sans....” I gave him a warning look and he chuckled. I was already on edge and of course he picked the time to joke.

“Relax. It's just a girl.”

Yes just a girl just like Frisk was just a child. I shook my head at him but he continued to smile.

Agitated I reached for a towel and began to polish a glass. I looked around the room to make sure everything was in perfect order.

I'd opened a few months ago but regular business was a bit slow. It made for a nice quiet atmosphere and I wasn't in need of busy hustle and bustle so I wasn't complaining. A few monsters trickled in now and then but most were my regulars from Snowdin. I hadn't seen Bun in a good while but that was probably because she wanted variety. Unlike myself who liked routine and calmness. I couldn't blame her in fact I was surprised not more of my regulars didn't do the same.

I often wondered if it was out of respect or pity but I usually shook that off. Since the move I had changed a few things. Fixed the jukebox and installed nice speakers through the restaurant, installed more booths, larger and smaller tables, I even learned how to cook a great number of dishes, all to keep my friends happy.

I was more than happy to do it. I loved working at my own place, on my own time, and now that we were above surface I was free to do more.

I wasn’t keen on doing much beyond my place because nothing else really mattered to me. Sure I wanted to spruce it up a bit more but other than that I was content. The presence of humans spontaneous enough for me but they didn’t tend to come in often. Their race seemed more keen on prejudices so by that mindset they probably didn’t even think we ate the same things; much less minded if they came in at all.

With that thought I looked to the human wondering how she was fairing. Her eyes were still on her phone but her mouth was moving. Intrigued I stared at her for a moment not sure what she was doing.

She closed her eyes and nodded slowly before mouthing, ‘One step at a time.’

Realization dawned on me that she was listening to the song playing over the speakers.

She continued to stare at her phone as she shook her head slowly to the rhythm and continued to mouth, ‘One step at a time.’ Her mouth moved deliberately with the words and she smiled, ‘You’re ganna talk to me.’ On the last word she held it out as if she were actually singing and placed her hand on the table. The small guitar solo began and she tapped different fingers along with it.

Perhaps she was a bit cute.

I shook the thought away as I started to polish my glass again. I’d have to find more songs similar to that one. If she liked it maybe other humans did as well.

I wasn’t the best at keeping up with trends and such and I definitely wasn’t the best has messing with technology. The sound system alone still confused me a bit but as long as I knew how to hit ‘play’ and ‘stop’ it wasn’t a real problem. What had been was trying to figure out exactly what kind of music to play.

Luckily the jukebox helped with that. When people picked songs I normally took note to look for more of the such. Though looking for those types of things on the computer was a hassle since I never seemed to figure out how to work the thing. I’d already forgotten how Papyrus’ had done it the last time I’d asked for his help. If I asked Sans’ for his brothers help once more he’d surely tease me about it so for now I’d stick to trial and error.

Which reminded me of my last encounter with some humans. I’d heard about a market of sorts from Toriel and decided to look into it. I was on the search for dependable products but I wasn’t have much luck looking for them around town. I had heard there were a few small farmers just 30 minutes away but I wasn’t sure how to go about contacting them. It would be easier to set up a small business with someone who had the ingredients I needed readily available instead of going about it through a large corporation. Luckily the market was exactly what I’d been looking for although some humans weren’t keen on selling to a monster. I learned that the hard way after receiving rude remarks from a couple of vendors. Still though there were still a handful of humans who didn’t mind at all.

I checked back on the girl. I wonder what type of human she was? Was she the kind of human who disliked monsters on the inside? Surely she wasn’t the type to bad mouth us to our faces otherwise I doubt she’d have come inside at all. Her nervousness made me wonder though, what if she only came in on a cruel bet to tell her friends just how strange we were?

I almost asked Sans if he’d seen her with anyone but I quickly decided how bad of an idea that was. The small skeleton wouldn’t let me live it down even if it was mild curiosity he’s use anything he could to make me annoyed.

I watched her for a moment more unsure if she was done or not. When she came inside she seemed ready to leave right that second but despite that she’d ordered something. Was that just out of politeness?

Surely not otherwise she wouldn’t have eaten it with such gusto. So then the other question was what type of patron was she? The come and eat quickly to get out quickly or the type that lounged about picking at their food?

From the varying expressions she was giving her phone I guessed she liked to lounge about. Hmm perhaps she was just nervous about coming into a monster owned restaurant. Sans was right. She _was_ just a girl. For humans it seemed they were wary of each other unlike monsters who seemed to have a mutual understanding of different monsters. It was normal to see various different monsters so it wasn’t questioned or worrisome to see them. The human prejudice seemed to be prominent even with genders. I hadn’t been that curious about humans to look further into their strange unconscious habits but perhaps I should look more into what normal for them.

I wasn’t hurting for their business but it wasn’t opposed to it. If I was going to try and cater to everyone then I probably needed to act like it.

With that thought I went over to the register to ring her up. I’d test out if she’d stay or not by giving her the bill.

I was still rather confused about why she only wanted a salad but maybe she was a light eater. As I walked over I looked over her small frame and guessed that was probably the case. The way she reacted to cheese on her salad seemed a bit much but I remembered Toriel saying something about human allergies. Cheese might make her ill. I eyed the croutons on her napkin. She could have asked me not to put them on as well but maybe she liked to eat them last?

I stood by waiting for her to realize I was there but she seemed distracted by the words covering her screen.

I cleared my throat to get her attention and she looked up to me with wide eyes.

“Oh, sorry!” Her cheeks flushed turning her tan skin a little darker. I smiled to try and set her at ease as I placed the thin paper down on the table. Maybe she was afraid of monsters? It seemed to make her uneasy whenever I was close by.

She pulled the paper over to look at while reaching for the large bag she’d brought in. Another reason why I’d been so wary. The human women I’d seen normally carried around small bags or at least bags with nice patterns on them. This one was a plain black bag she’d had slung over her shoulder. As she opened it up I realized she had quite a few things inside. Nothing nefarious of course but a spiral, various small electronics, a flower patterned something, and her wallet. Which to my surprise was very nice and even cute. In fact it reminded me of something I’d seen Alphys’ with. It looked like the wallet were wearing a small outfit and the zipper was a shiny gold.

She unzipped it to reveal quite the mess of receipts but she deftly pulled out a card. She placed it between her fingers as she pulled up the bill to hand to me. She unexpectedly smiled at me and I took the items careful to only brush gently against her skin.

Her brows came down but her smile didn’t waver in fact she seemed to be flushing again.

I turned to ring her up realizing I might have been entirely wrong about my assumptions. She might be the timid type. She must have been so anxious about coming in because she didn’t want to be a burden. I suddenly recalled Alphys when Sans first introduced her. She’d been a jittery mess but not because she was trying to suffer through anything. I’d have to ask her about the human maybe they had more uncommon than just a wallet.

On second thought maybe I really should look more into what human’s favored. If she was so worried about coming perhaps other humans had the same worries? I didn’t want to be a place of anxiety for anyone.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I swiped her card. It wasn’t really intrusive to take in information as it was given so I stared at her name for a moment to commit it to memory.

Hadley L. Teagan. Interesting name I wonder what the L stands for.

Chances were I’d never ask. It wasn’t my place to question my customers and I didn’t really care for talking.

As I walked back I took in the human once more. She had dark hair that seemed to be quite thick considering it touched the back of the booth even though she was sitting right against the table. A large pair of black glasses sat on her nose and she looked up at me with dark eyes. Hadley.

She smiled and I smiled in return. It was my own thank you of sorts for coming in.

I placed her card and receipt in front of her as she flushed and thanked me again.

Yes any human who continued to say ‘thank you’ and ‘sorry’ didn’t seem the type to harbor any ill will towards monsters.

I motioned towards her bowl unsure if she was really done or not. Actually upon closer inspection it was empty save for a bit of ranch.

I reached for it and she jumped slightly before grabbing a crouton to throw inside the bowl. I looked to her slightly confused but she simply threw the rest inside before smiling up at me again.

Hmm, so she didn’t like them after all. She must have been too nervous to ask earlier. I nodded in recognition and finally let her be.

I’d take her drink after she’d left.

After returning from the kitchen I realized she was already on the way out. She slung her large bag onto her shoulder and pulled her hair out from under the strap with one fluid motion.

The wind caught her wavy hair as she went out the doors and I went to retrieve her glass.

“Why’d you kick her out?” I gave Sans a look as I went to the sink at the bar. He grinned but didn’t say anymore until I came over to continue polishing the now clean glass.

“So… What’s her name?” Sans leaned against the counter with his head placed on his hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Insufferable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. School came and I died inside so yeah. I'm trying to post this via my iPad for the second time so heh  
> I'm terrible at posting stuff I'm sorry!
> 
> Anyways enjoy my child as she talks about herself.

I pulled my collar up as the wind picked up. I shivered at the unexpected coldness. The weather had been up and down for a month already it was starting to annoy me. Luckily my trench coat kept me the perfect temperature for such windy weather. I let out a breath as I turned the corner. The sun was the perfect height to reach across and heat up everything it touched. I basked in it as I walked along the sidewalk. It was such a nice day out and I had it all to myself. Normally I'd take a small walk through the park on the weekends when I was off but today just seemed too good to pass up.

The sun was setting slowly so I had plenty of time to enjoy myself before making the trek home. I walked up and down the trail before curiosity had me hiking up a steep hill. I knew there was a pond just a ways ahead but I wondered what could be seen off the trail. I hadn’t really explored much around here and I was in an adventurous mood.

Lots of trees. It was nice though; it reminded me of when I was a kid. My grandparents had a place the next town over. It was a small farm sort of thing. I used to wander around for hours even though it wasn't that big of a place to explore. It was funny how things changed perspectives when you grew up. I used to think it was a grand adventure to climb over the fences that separated the cows. There was a small well my grandfather had and inside were various koi fish. I remember thinking how amazing it was to see them there. There was a black one and a bright orange one.

Thinking on it now it probably wasn't healthy to keep them inside of a well but you can't argue with grandparents. Mine, of course, were gone now. It was bittersweet feeling the wind hit my face and being reminded of my childhood. I used to be so energetic but somehow I closed myself up. It wasn't because of them. I loved them so much but I understood about death. People lived and died. That was part of living.

Even at a young age I seemed to understand that. Sure I was sad but there was nothing to be done about it.

I wonder when I got so damn bitter? I shook my head and laughed. Now I sound like an old lady.

I took one last look around the trees and dying grass before turning back to the hill. I stood at the top of it for a moment contemplating on rolling down. I definitely hadn't done that in forever.

I was really tempted but what if someone saw me? That would be so embarrassing. Not to mention the pieces of grass that would get stuck in my hair and jacket.

I shook my head deciding against it. I took a step to go down but the heel of shoe twisted at the odd angle and I lost my balance. For a moment I felt like someone yanked me back but I regained my balance so easily I didn't ponder it. I took a second to look around unsure if I really felt that small tug but I just stared at an empty field.

Having my work heels still on probably wasn't the smartest idea for trekking up and down hills. I silently scolded myself before deciding to follow along with the hill while using my memory of the trail as my guide. It worked and I only had to scoot down a small hill in the end.

By the time I made it out of the park it was already getting dark. I shivered as the temperature lowered. I was only wearing a skirt and a thin blouse because of work; and while my trench coat was amazingly warm it wasn't long enough to keep my legs warm.

I walked past a few shops and noted the familiar displays they had inside. Some shops liked to keep it fresh by changing at least once a month but some of them only changed when the seasons did. Poor choice of marking if you asked me but I wasn't running the shops so I didn't really have room to critique them.

I thought about heading to my favorite bookshop but it was on the opposite way from home and knowing me I'd get stuck inside for a good hour or two. There was something calming about being around books especially ones that never really changed. It was familiar and quiet and I loved looking at random books just for the heck of it. The owner was an older woman who was a bit forgetful. She never seemed to remember what new books came out or what was 20 years old but I didn't mind. Sometimes it was nice to be given a book and finding out it was written ten years ago even if it sounded so modern and current.

One of my favorite series was an older set of books about dragons. I actually hadn't read them all yet but when I did pick it up it was just so perfect. Soo everything I wanted to hear about. Sometimes books were just weird like that.

I took a peek at the small grocery store as I passed. Lots of pink… Wait was it really almost Valentine’s? I pulled out my phone to check.

Psh not even! I forgot some stores liked to merchandise early. Still though usually the office did some type of bake sale for the holiday. I usually got stuck volunteering to watch over our stand while a few of my coworkers wondered off. It wasn’t hard or anything many people forgot about the little markets that we stationed ourselves at. Now that I thought about it… What the heck were we selling baked good for anyways?

Must be purely promotional or to make our company look good. Some sentimental crap I’m sure. I shook my head. I didn’t want to say I hated our company but at the same time I didn’t really work for it either. I was just a secretary. I just answered phones and made appointments. There were rare times I had to answer sales questions but I’d been there so long it wasn’t that big of a deal. If I wanted to I could probably become a salesperson easily but who on earth could deal with all that work?

My job was already pointless as it was there was definitely no need to make things more difficult. From what I’d heard from my friends there wasn’t even that much of a pay increase.

I remembered being totally flabbergasted when our small group gossiped about work. I was one of the only ones who never went into sales. I was just too lazy and my friends knew that. They tried to get me to move over with them when our filing days were looking bleak. At the time we realized the difference of work and pay so my friends jumped on board as soon as they were old enough. I was too timid to try anything new and once I figured out you had to talk to people for more than a minute I knew I couldn’t handle it. It was silly thinking on it now. My friends slowly moved away one after another and my knowledge of the company grew as I listened to their gossip and picking up things on my own. Pretty soon I moved from filing papers, to semi intern, till finally my boss offered me the position of secretary.

I laughed suddenly remembering her looking down at my jeans and saying, “You can’t wear jeans anymore! So you might need to buy more nice clothes.” She tried to save her blatant rudeness by turning her voice sweet but I didn’t really care. I’d known her for so long I knew exactly the kind of person she was. There were many a day where she’d ramble on and on to me since I tended to stick around to triple check my work.

I fingered the thick material of my coat. She had no idea how cute my wardrobe was. I loved frilly dresses and soft pantyhoes. At the time though I was to nervous to wear any of my fancy clothes because I felt it was out of place.

During high school we weren’t allowed to wear anything but jeans and a polo shirt. I hated polos! As soon as I was free of the damnable place I wore every cheesy graphic tee shirt I could find. With of course my jeans because they were familiar.

My self confidence peaked from that point on. I knew my boss didn’t think much of me she just needed someone to fill a space. I was so bitter about my friends leaving me behind and her blatant disrespect for me that I channeled it into looking extra cute.

I got a bit of compliments thinking on it now. Simple little things like, “I like your skirt.” or “That’s a cute blouse!”

Was it possible to be an anxious narcissist?

I admired my cute shoes as I walked. Probably got the narcissism from my mother.

I sighed as I thought about returning home. Some people thought it was great when you got out on your own. No one to tell you what to do and no drama to deal with. It was so damn lonely though. The thought of returning to an empty house sounded so dull and meaningless. Don’t get me wrong my parents used to drive me up the wall when I still lived with them. My father was that overprotective type who never let me out without getting a 5 page report on who I was meeting up with. My mother was absolutely bat shit crazy so I never had a moment of peace. I could hear her now yelling about this and asking about that, hopping around like a fucking maniac. Her presence alone made me exhausted. Dad was more laid back but considering how insane my mother was that wasn’t much. Both of them were in and out of the house my last few years of school. Always going off on trips out of the country and all over the country. Normally I loved to tag along but eventually school was becoming a high stress level for me.

I tried to go to college for a while but I just couldn’t figure out what I wanted to do and all the classes just seemed so pointless. My parents had stuck around so I wouldn’t have to worry about house bills and such while I went to classes but I could tell they were getting antsy.

So I dropped out.

They were upset at first but we were all tired with our lives.

They offered to take me around the world with them. Sounds crazy and ridiculous but that's what my parents lived for. I know most people would love to travel of they could but to me it was just to much stress. I tried staying with them for a month. We didn't even go anywhere we stayed in Cancun at a fancy resort and everything. I was a nervous wreck. I was terrified of going out at night or just interacting with anyone. My parents begged me to go drinking with them at a nightclub. I almost took a flight home that night.

I just wasn't made for the unexpected. I needed my own familiar little life.

So here I was. Bored out of my mind yet to anxious to do anything about it. Our family was well off I didn't need to struggle for money like most did. I didn't pay for my house it was almost like I was house sitting for my parents yet they were adiant about calling it mine.

It was almost pitiful thinking about how much I didn't really do for myself. Was I really an adult? I made enough to have my own issuance so I'd say so. I paid for my car and the usual bills.

I was a smiggin of an adult. Probably.

Whatever. I needed to get my mind off this and my eyes were just able to make out the bright neon sign of Grillby's.

I didn’t realize how tired I was until the soft jazz music seeped into me. I let out a sigh at the calmness of the restaurant. The music and warm atmosphere set me at easy instantly.

I slid into a booth and realized I really liked this place. I wasn’t sure at first but each time I came in I just seemed to feel better. The last time I came I was on lunch and it seemed a few other monsters had been too.

There were many different types of dog monsters inside much to my surprise. I loved dogs. Luckily I didn’t embarrass myself by squealing like a schoolgirl but I was pretty dang close.

I smiled thinking on it now that the place was pretty empty. The whole time I was there trying to quickly eat my soup but I kept looking at the dogs and listening to them interact.

Right now though there was nothing to do but listen to the music and take in the amazing smell of the food being cooked.

God that reminded me of home. Real home. With someone cooking for me, waiting for me.

I quickly rushed the thought away as the fire monster came up to the booth. His smile made me smile in turn and I reached for the menu he’d brought. I hadn’t seen anyone else working here and I wondered how he managed to do everything. Unless there was someone hiding out in the back.

I told him my drink order and off he went. I was at a loss for what to eat though. I wasn’t really in the best of moods so my hunger wasn’t sure what it wanted. Nothing seemed to pop out at me but the smell of the restaurant made my stomach growl. The smell was nice but nothing I could decipher; I was more of a shove it in my mouth and not a connoisseur type of eater. If it smelled good and looked good then I’d eat it.

It was a bit warm in here. I looked around wondering if he turned the heat up because of the windy weather? Did that mean he turned himself up?

I thought on it as I undid the buttons to my coat. I contemplated taking it off but it was a hassle to wiggle out of the thing especially in a booth.

I eyed the fire monster as he fiddled with something under the counter of the bar. Probably my drink. I leaned my elbow onto the table to rest my head.

Surely one fire guy couldn’t control the temperature of an entire room? Or maybe he could I mean he was pretty big. Very tall. I hadn’t stood by him but just sitting at the booth I had to look up quite a bit.

Like right now. I could feel the heat come off him as he placed my drink in center of the table. Today he was wearing a white button up shirt with suspenders. Like, literal fucking suspenders. Not those stupid ones that just made you look like you wanted a wedgie; no these were the real deal. They fit him just right along with that sexy shirt too. I mean was it tailored or-

“Did you find something you liked?” I blinked as I looked to his face. Did he just? He talked!

My awe was cut short as I processed his question and I quickly turned to my menu. I stared at it for a moment replaying the sentence in my head. His voice was gentle yet underneath you could hear the faintest crackle.

Holy shit was I a creep or what?? I shook the thoughts away realizing I should probably answer him.

But I still didn't know what I wanted.

I pushed the menu down and turned to look at him. Now that I knew he could actually speak I could ask him some questions.

“Um, actually…” I grew shy as I stared at him but I was determined to eat something yummy!

So I smiled as I asked, “What smells so good?”

He stared at me for a moment and I swear I saw a change in his flames as they flickered across his face.

“Something I'm working on.” His words were quiet but to the point. Almost like speaking was a chore. I couldn't blame him talking was tiresome if you were “talking” to the right people. Wrong people…?

He didn't say anything more so I stared again. I didn't really think this plan through.

“Would you mind… if I tried some?” I took a breath in to steel my nerves. I was nervous about talking with him and making such a blatant request but I couldn't figure out what else to get. Besides it smelt so good it had to taste even better. My bad mood must have made me blunter than usual; food being the only thing that might cheer me up again.

He stared at me for another moment and I put my hands on my lap. I quickly tried to rub off the sticky sweat that was beginning to form under his gaze. The hose I had on were the perfect material to get my mind together.

I focused on the texture under my palms as he put out a hand. I was confused and I was about to hand over the menu when he said, “It's not ready.” Oh I get the hand now. He tucked it back into his folded arms and I smiled. He seemed to be hiding quite the personality under all that quiet sizzle.

“That's ok. I can wait.” I leaned onto my hand as I slid the menu over to him. Two could play the sassy game. He moved to take it by reflex and I held it out. He stopped though to tap the spine onto the table.

“You misunderstand. It's…” He paused seeming to think of the right word and I wondered if he was learning english. Maybe all monsters spoke differently? “Not up to standard.” He finished finally and I raised my brows.

I held back the urge to laugh. “It smells standard enough for me.”

We continued our staring match before he turned on a dime and vanished behind a large door.

Maybe I made him mad. Damn it was I being unreasonable? Was I just really rude?!

Agh I was, I was being a brat! I stared at the door he went through and chewed on my lip. Well no changing it now.

I huffed before I fished my phone out of my jacket pocket. No notifications just the time over my colorful wallpaper. Crap I needed a distraction.

I was starting to get stuffy so I shimmed my way out of my jacket. It was just getting harder to maneuver in it because it was small and I guess I was growing? Do arms get longer? I know my chest was a obviously bigger than when I first got it cause this jacket was a good 5 or 6 years old. Hmmm or maybe more than that cause I was a teen when I got it... Holy shit it had to be, like, 10 years old now that I counted.

I should probably look into finding a new one. Bummer.

I remember when I “grew out” of my favorite tennis shoes. I say grow out of but what I mean is I wore them so much the inside was coming up and soles were nearly worn out. I'm pretty sure they were kid sized shoes too on top of that.

Whenever I thought about my poor shoes I always thought of Mr. Magorium’s Wonder Emporium and when he says, “I bought enough to last my whole life…” I always wished I could do the same. Obviously that wouldn't work though cause I wasn't magic and apparently I could grow out of my favorite jacket!

I grumbled to myself as I scrolled through tumblr. Nothing very exciting and I was bored with the book I was reading. I checked my Kindle app but before I could shuffle through my books a large plate was set in front of me.

I blinked as the scent of gravy filled my nose and I stared at a large piece of... “Chicken fried steak?” I looked up at him with a smile. It was a pretty odd choice many times you had to go to certain places to eat it if not get it straight from home.

I turned back to the plate and tried to hold in a laugh. It was literally just a piece of meat smothered in gravy. No sides of any sort.

“It’s not really chicken…” My smile grew and I couldn’t help letting out a burst of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her laugh was so rich you could tell it came from deep inside her. I admit I wasn't expecting such a loud laugh to come from the small human.

I was a bit embarrassed as she blatantly laughed at me but her eyes were filled with genuine mirth so I didn't take it to heart.

“I'm sorry.” She quickly placed a hand over her smile as she tried to quiet her giggles. She flushed suddenly making her cheeks darken as her eyes finally left mine to stare at her plate.

Such an odd human. I'd never met one who stared so forwardly. It almost seemed painful for them to make eye contact with us. Hmm well I doubted many even questioned if I had eyes.

Her on the other hand always seemed to stare directly at me. It was… Charming.

It had been a long time since a human treated me like a; well like a person.

Even when she first came in despite being nervous she never danced around things like most humans did. Many times I had to pretend not to notice obvious gwaking and rude comments. I'd been kicked out of many places without even taking two steps in because they were afraid I'd start the sprinkler system off. Humans tried very hard not to touch me for fear of being burned.

All of that seemed so much more worse than I'd first thought simply because of a few interactions with this girl. If it was simple for her to treat me with respect then why was it so hard for other humans?

Or was this just some elaborate ploy to prove humans were even worse than I thought?

Now I was just being ridiculous.

I continued to stare at the poor girl until she nervously reached for her silverware. She peeked at me as if questioning the situation.

Of course I wouldn't say it but she'd made me bring the dish out so I wasn't leaving until she tried it. What better guinea pig to test out my human dishes than a human?

Seeming to read my closed posture she raised her brows and turned to her food. She turned her bottom lip into her mouth as she cut a piece of the meat.

I watched again as she managed to shove the piece into her mouth without getting a speck of gravy onto her lips. Her brows were furrowed as she slipped out her fork and scrapped up a small bit of gravy.

That was curious. I admit I was a bit generous with it because I was forced to bring it out. Well forced was a strong word. I'd say I was more pursuaded.

Pursuaded by compliments and a pretty human.

I watched her eat for a moment longer. It was clear she liked it so I'd ask her about it later. For now she seemed content and the food was occupying her attention.

She seemed to have a one track mind in the way that she focused on a few things in particular. I'd watched her stare off absently lost in thought quite a few times.

The last time she came in the former guard dogs were over having lunch. She seemed completely fascinated with them but anytime she realized she'd been staring she turn back to look at her phone in embarrassment.

I stared at her from the bar as she realized I'd left. Her eyes found me in an instant and we shared a moment of stares before she smiled sheepishly and turned back to her food.

The door burst open and in walked Sans with his brother in tow. “Grillbz! Open up a new tab for my bro!” I frowned at him as he yelled across the restaurant.

He grinned at me as he plopped into a seat and spun around like a child. “My brother just lost a bet.” He put his chin onto his hands and grinned up at me as if it would make up for his rude behavior.

“Unfortunately it is true. I lost a bet.” I raised a brow at Papyrus’ unusually low tone. Must have been a serious bet.

“And this involves a new tab for you to neglect because?” Sans laughed deeply and pulled his brother onto a stool.

“We’re getting Papyrus sloshed tonight.” I couldn't help the turn of my lips as I held back a smile.

“What kind of bet did you lose?” I chuckled at Papyrus' forlorn posture as he sagged against the bar.

“Oh it's a double wammy this one.” Sans shook his brother his excitement evident. “I bet that if Mettaton called him back I'd clean the entire house on my own.”

“Sans please don't bring this up! Bring on your end of the bet before I die of mortification!” Sans chuckled again as his brother wailed.

“This one didn't believe I'd do it so I said ok, fine, if he asks you out then you owe me a night of drinks!” Sans grinned as he pulled Papyrus close in a one armed hug. “Not just pay for them but actually drinking them with me.” He smirked before continuing, “So this calculator with legs calls-”

“Sans!”

“So Mettaton calls right? The very next day. They go out for ‘lunch’ right?” Sans raised his fingers in air quotes and I noticed the annoyed set of his grin.

“He says it doesn't count since it was only lunch so I say ok, fine. Box of bolts asks him out three more times before the end of the week and I finally get wind that their dating.” Papyrus put his head into his hands as Sans grinned at me with his dark sockets.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to harass me about posting my tumblr is khstar126 be warned tho it's my personal blog so rare might be skele-porn and buff girls.
> 
> Sorry for my shit grammar that first chapter needs to be revised but yeh I'll try and do better 
> 
> Lol the Mettaton thing was a surprise to me honestly. I just wanted Sans to drag in Pap and then Sans seemed to have a personal vendetta against the box and I was like shit boi you do you
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading you guys make me feel guilty for not posting and that's a good thing cause I need to do it more. It's summer so hopefully I can dish it out and make yalls hearts melt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks with the skelle-bros

I chewed my food slowly savoring the rich gravy it was smothered in as I watched the skeleton monsters talk. They were so loud and animated it. I loved people like that for the most part. Not like my mother who bounced off the walls at top speed infinitely asking you pointless questions, but the people who talked on and on about different things without any prompts.  


I should have figured the quiet bartender had many friends like that. Was that just because he was the owner and people liked to talk about themselves or were they actually friends?  


I remembered the smaller skeleton from when I'd first came in but the taller, louder one I'd never seen before. It seemed they all got along well though as they sat and told him about their current situation.  


Something about drinks it seemed. That had to be fun. I'd never really gotten a chance to go out drinking with friends and I definitely wouldn't go alone. That was probably why I never went actually I was too scared one of my friends would leave a stupid drunk me behind and the unthinkable would happen.  


I wasn't a paranoid person I was just reasonable! Besides I blamed Daddy for my anxieties he was the one who always pestered me before I went anywhere with my friends. I distinctly remember him interrogating an old boyfriend. He asked him where we were going and at what times all the way to what kind of car his parents drove and when the last tune up was.  


I also remember being mortified when we got home and he gave the kids parents a lecture on their lifted ride. At the time I didn't even know what that meant all I knew was Ben told every boy in our grade my Daddy was crazy so that meant I was crazy too.  


Maybe I should get a drink too I’d been down right depressing all day!  


I shook the thought away as I cut another piece off my meal. I could really use some fries or something honestly I didn't want all this gravy to go to waste and I seriously doubted I'd even finish it period.  


“Oh come on Grillby at least one!” The small skeleton yelled out but Grillby seemed highly disinterested. He leaned onto the bar resting his head on his hand as he stared at the bartender. The taller skeleton twisted back and forth on his stool as he looked around the various glasses and bottles of liquor lining the wall behind Grillby.  


“Is this going to take long brother?! I'd like to plan out my outfit for tomorrow's date!” The taller one yelled out growing impatient. From the sounds of it he'd lost some kind of bet that now involved drinking.  


The smaller skeleton turned to give his brother the most exasperated look I'd ever seen, “Nope! Won't take long at all.” I had to laugh at the blatant sarcasm but I tried to keep it quiet.  


It seemed I failed as the skeleton turned to look at me. He smiled for a moment before winking. Caught I flushed and quickly looked down at my plate.  


I shouldn't be eavesdropping but it was hard when they seemed to be having fun. I fiddled with my fork before peeking back at them. Thankfully no one was staring at me so I as safe to mind my own business.  


I blew out a breath as I reached for my phone. Time for a book!  


~~~~~~~  


Sans was already working me into annoyance and he hadn't even had a drink yet. Hmm well not one here anyways. It was painfully obvious to me that he was sitting on a buzz.  


He must have been stewing in his misery for quite a while before dragging Papyrus in. I shook my head at him before pulling away from the bar.  


Sans was trying very hard not to make a comment as Papyrus went on and on about his last date. I didn't have any close siblings we were quite a few years apart and had nothing like the bond that these two did. I was left to my own devices for most of my childhood. My parents weren't the talkative type and most of our interactions were at the family owned restaurant. I’d just hit adolescence when they turned to dust. My parents were old and in love; they couldn't bare to be apart.  


Sometimes I wondered if it were the same for the brothers. They were so close and Sans seemed to keep a close eye on Papyrus. Now that we were above ground there was so much more for him to do and poor Sans seemed to be stuck between letting him have his freedom and being a hovering protective mess.  


I turned to ponder on what to give these two. From what I knew Papyrus had never drank so I was a bit wary about giving him anything. He was a grown man though fully capable of making his own choices.  


I decided on a cinnamon whiskey. Most liked it and it wouldn't be too harsh if he were an ok drinker. If he couldn't handle it then I'd gage what to give him off that.  


I placed two glasses onto the table and poured the liquid in. Sans watched me with a grin as he leaned onto his hand. I wondered how long he could stay awake it looked like he was battling a nap. Overprotective fool.  


I wasn't sure who this Mettaton was but he couldn't be all that bad. Sans had a way of sheltering his brother who I admit was a bit naive about things but that didn't make him an idiot.  


Papyrus picked up his glass in a hurry and I watched as Sans grabbed his wrist. “Wait a second bro we can't start until Grillby pulls out one for himself.” Sans smirked at me and I sent him a simmering glare.  


“I have patrons to worry about Sans I cannot drink at the moment.” I looked over to the human hopeful my excuse would appease him. She was currently staring at her phone while absently placing another piece of meat into her mouth. She hadn't really made much of a dent in it.  


Looking back to Sans I found him with a very wide grin. “Oh, the pretty humans here?” I frowned at his insufferable tone. “Why don't we ask her to join us?” Oh sweet delta rune.  


“No.” I glared at Sans hopefully ending this discussion right this second.  


“A human?” Before I could say another word Papyrus had spun around in his stool to find her. I sent another glare to Sans as he jumped up and made his way toward her, “Hello human! I didn't see you there!”  


The poor girl looked up from her phone with a dazed expression before focusing on Papyrus as he came up to her booth. She seemed a bit confused as she looked up to him and I quickly turned on Sans.  


“Why exactly do you find it humorous to agitate me?” My fire flared at my annoyance and he gave out a deep belly laugh.  


“Humerus. Good one hot head.” I closed my eyes as I rubbed the spot where my glasses laid. A definite knot forming between my eyes as I looked at the little bastard.  


“Come human you must join us! I hear it is better to drink with as many friends as you can!” I turned my attention back to the two as Papyrus held out a hand to her. She seemed utterly petrified as she sank back into the cushion of the seat, her hair around her as if it were guarding her.  


After a moment of contemplation she smiled at him before tentatively putting her hand in his. She said something, a dark flush covering her skin as she was pulled up off the seat.  


Her voice was too quiet to hear from this distance but Papyrus didn't leave much to question, “Of course! We love humans, right Sans?” He pulled her over, her little heels clicking softly as she went. Papyrus pulled up to the bar where she stood stiffly still holding her nervous smile.  


Sans twirled around with a smile, “Sure do Pap.” He grinned up at her as Papyrus gently pushed her onto his previously occupied stool.  


“See nothing to worry about!” Papyrus jumped onto the stool next to her and she eyed the two of them before placing her phone onto the counter. She tucked her hands neatly onto her lap as if she were afraid she'd accidentally bump into anyone.  


She raised her gaze to me with a weak smile and I raised my brows. She didn't know exactly what she'd gotten into with these two.  


In fact I was still at a loss on how the rest of the night would fare as Papyrus placed his hands on the counter and yelled out, “Ok let's get sloshed!”  


A silly laugh came from her and she quickly put a hand up to hide her smiling face. Sans and I laughed in turn and I couldn't help but feel a bit of mirth at Papyrus’ innocence.  


“Come on Grillbz bring out some more booze!” I nodded to him finally coerced into take a shot by the silly looks on all their faces.  


“Just one.” I held up a finger to him as he grinned.  


He turned to the girl as I pulled the bottle of whisky from under the counter. “What about you? You ganna take a shot?”  


She smiled at him but pulled away from his close proximity. “Um, sure.” She fingered the end of her cream colored blouse nervously and I realized I had no idea how old she was.  


Sans must have picked up on it too because he chuckled before asking, “Wait a minute are you old enough to drink?”  


He raised a brow at her and she laughed out, “Yes. I am.” She quickly stepped off the stool and went to her booth her dark skirt fluttering. She fished around in her bag and I gave Sans a pointed look.  


“You’re troublesome to everyone aren't you?” He shrugged and we watched her come back with her wallet.  


She hopped back onto her stool before leaning over the bar to open it up. A receipt fell and I quickly caught it as she slid out her license. Her fingers brushed mine as she grabbed the piece of paper as I was distracted by the fluffy hair in her photo.  


I lifted it up to inspect it noting her glasses had changed along with her curls. They were more defined in this picture than the loose wave of the ones she had now. I noted her birthdate, June 10th 1993. She'd be 23 this year I'd have to remember that.  


I handed it back to her as she smiled. She was a nice human just a little quiet and nervous.  


“Well what's the verdict?” Sans asked impatiently and I shot him another look. I reached under the counter to pull out two more glasses.  


“Good job human!” Papyrus leaned over to put his hands onto her shoulders. She was surprised but didn't make a move to pull away. “Now as Sans would say, you are ready to party with the big boys!” She laughed out again, the loud noise quickly becoming the only boisterous thing about her.  


I shook my head as I poured our drinks secretly hoping this would be the end of it. I didn't want the brothers to make her uncomfortable by giving her too much attention or worse scare her away from coming back again. Not that they would but she was a nervous thing and perhaps too much interaction would make her upset.  


I placed the glasses in front of everyone and watched as she eyed it warily. Hopefully we hadn't pressured her into anything but she didn't seem as nervous as she was before.  


“Ok Pap count to three then drink!” Sans instructed his brother and the other nodded grabbing his glass. She looked to him before grabbing her own a determined look on her face. I chuckled and picked mine up as well.  


“One… Two… Three!” I waited a moment to take mine as I watched the others. Papyrus and the girl tensed as they took theirs but he quickly blinked before giving the glass a look. She on the other hand blinked with watery eyes before licking at her lips.  


She looked to me and I quickly put back the drink. My flame flared at the sudden alcohol but I had to admit this was one of my favorites.  


“Round two!” Sans called out as he held up his glass. I plucked it from his hand before putting it below the counter.  


“You don't need anymore shots.” I eyed him silently telling him, ‘Or anything else.’ “Plus I'm sure she'd like to finish the dinner you interrupted.” Sans smiled sheepishly as a blue flush dusting his cheeks.  


“Oh my gosh! Human!” We turned to Papyrus who once again had his hands on her shoulders. “I didn't know you were in the middle of dinner! I'm so sorry!”  


She smiled brightly at him, “That's ok. It was nice.” She turned to look at her abandoned booth. “Plus I don't think I could finish it all anyway.” A sheepish smile turned my way and I smiled in return.  


Anyone could have guessed her small size wouldn't be able to hold much of anything much less an over sized steak covered in too much gravy. I was anxious to ask her opinion on the dish but I wasn't about to do anything in front of Sans.  


“I'll get you a box to take home.” I offered as I picked up everyone's glasses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


“You don't have to leave just yet though. Why not have a couple of drinks with us?” I smiled at the small skeleton who I'd learned was, Sans.  


I didn't want to bother them. I'd already had a bit of fun in just a short time surely they wouldn't really want me to stick around and listen to them talk. I certainly wouldn't be talking much I was terrible at making conversation with strangers; I didn't want to be intrusive or awkward so I opted to just not talking at all.  


“Oh yes human!” The taller skeleton, Papyrus, shook my shoulders gently but for some reason it didn't both me as much as it would normally. He just seemed genuinely nice and excited how could you find it anything but endearing?  


“Have a few drink if you'd like but I'd love to have your company! We don't have many human friends outside of work and what not and it's always nice to make new friends!” I had to laugh at his honest words it was strangely humbling. He seemed so energetic and carefree it was sad to think he didn't have many human friends. I knew there were prejudices but were they so bad a nice person like him couldn't make friends? It made me want to stick around even more.  


I was still a bit unsure though, was it really ok? I looked to Grillby who seemed the most reasonable person in the room. Plus it was his place I didn't want to overstay my welcome especially since it was getting late.  


He smiled at me the definite line of his mouth getting easier and easier to make out the more I looked at him.  


He put a hand out, “It's up to you.” It could have been the shot and maybe some wishful thinking but that outstretched hand seemed to say, ‘stay.’  


I nodded, “Mmkay, I could have a drink or two.” I flushed getting embarrassed about being so forward with people I'd just met.  


“That. Calls for a shot.” I laughed as Grillby looked to Sans clearly annoyed. It seemed he wasn't very tolerable with him tonight. Then again it wasn't like I could hear them interacting well when they first came in.  


Grillby turned and made his way out through a side door. I noticed it had a sign on it but I couldn't quite make it out.  


“I should probably introduce myself since it seems my brother beat me to it.” I turned to the short skeleton as he put a boney hand out. I grabbed it gently never sure where Texas handshakes would go.  


I certainly wasn't expecting a fart noise. I didn't move at first I was honestly confused as I looked to his eye sockets with a raised brow.  


“Sans really?!” Papyrus leaned over me and quickly slapped our hands apart, the action was so sudden I leaned back and the tiniest whoopee cushion I'd ever seen fell to the floor.  


I burst out laughing at the pitiful looking thing but quickly covered my mouth and asked, “Seriously?”  


Sans gave me a sheepish grin the cheeks of his skull turning slightly blue, was that natural? “Welp, there goes my reputation.” I gave a short snort as he shrugged.  


“You did this to yourself Sans why would a nice human like her want to be friends with someone who likes to lolly gag around?” Papyrus came around to point a strict finger at him and I had to laugh again. I'd be laughing all night it seemed these two were ridiculous.  


I put a hand out to Sans this time, “That's ok I guess I can forgive him just this once.” I smiled at him as he gave me a toothy grin and shook my hand for real. It was definitely odd shaking hands with a skeleton but it wasn't bad or anything. His hand held mine gently and I squeezed it just a smidge because hey Texans liked to show off. “I'm Hadley.”  


He gave our hands a questioning look before gently squeezing it back. I laughed as I pulled away I guess it was a weird tradition but it seemed like everyone I met had their own grip. I'd learned the habit from Daddy since it seemed everyone knew him. He always went around introducing us and we would have to smile and shake hands.  


“Hadley huh? That's a interesting name if I had ever heard one.” I pursed my lips as he leaned back onto the bar.  


“Oh hardy har. It's actually been passed down through my family for quite a few years.” I shrugged nonchalantly.  


“Really?” He looked to me questioningly and I smirked.  


“Nah I'm sans any heritage. I was just joshin ya.” He laughed and I joined in as Papyrus groaned.  


“This always happens!” I turned in my stool to look at him and realized Grillby was back.  


I blinked as he set down a little styrofoam box in front of me, “Was Sans being an embarrassment?” He stared at me and I wasn't sure if he was asking me or not.  


“Yes! A total embarrassment! What should I do with him?” Papyrus slapped the bar gently and I held back a snicker.  


Grillby crossed his arms and tilted his head as if in thought. He looked so good. Was there a word for handsome and adorable? It was one thing taking peeking glances at him from the side of a booth but he was literally right in front of me.  


We were almost eye level in fact and I took the opportunity to study him. His glasses were really plain wire rims the little nose pads pressed against pure flame, but if you focused enough you could faintly make out a nose. It was a wonder really. His flames moved constantly making it hard to see any expressions but once you knew where the obvious features were you could pick them out easier the more you focused on them. Rounded flames made eyebrows, ears, lips… Maybe I shouldn't be staring at that!  


His eyes were still a mystery to me they were so bright they looked white and depending on his prescription his glasses might actually be making them look bigger too. I wondered if he had eyelashes? Were they tiny little flames?  


“Human are you listening?!” I blinked realizing I'd been zoning out and quickly turned to Papyrus.  


“S-sorry!” My face flushed as embarrassment filled me at being caught probably staring like a fucking weirdo! Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stick around?  


“That's ok human I was just asking what humans normally drink together?” It was kind of funny how he used human as an almost personal name yet still managed to ask about us as a whole.  


“Um well everyone has their own preferences it all depends.” I shrugged as he put a hand to his chin listening intently. “I'm actually a pretty picky drinker and I don't go out much…” Oh lord if I thought about it I was beginning to sound pitiful!  


I flushed again as I tried to think of what the guys normally drank when we used to all go out. “Most of the time if people wanted to get drunk they would just drink beer but it doesn't taste very good. Well some people think it tastes good! But personally I think it's gross.” I wrinkled my nose remembering trying countless different ones but thinking they all tasted like old piss.  


“It's not all bad.” I turned to Sans who spoke up as he sipped on a glass of something. I made a face at him trying not to blatantly call him a liar. I wasn't kidding when I said I was picky my friends knew if I drank it was usually something mixed together and fruity. In fact it was a running gag between us that I'd tried every drink on the menu of our usual hot wing joint we ate at but could never find one I liked. It felt like such a long time ago now thinking back.  


“What do you like to drink human?” I turned back to Papyrus as I fingered the phone in my lap. When the heck had I grabbed that?  


“Anything fruity really.” I laughed always finding my answer sounding so girly. Here it seemed most liked to drink beer hell even my mother drank beer. “Usually I just buy juice and put coconut rum in it.” I shrugged it was actually hard for me to understand why so many people drank beer because there was no way it tasted good. Seriously how could they force that stuff down their throats? I'd even made a couple of drinks for my mom when I was experimenting with what I liked. She thought it was the most delicious thing ever yet still drank beer. Mind boggling.  


“Coconut rum? What was that we just had it didn't taste bad at all!” I smiled and turned to Grillby who had been quietly watching our exchange.  


“Something with cinnamon. Probably fireball whiskey?” My dad loved the stuff I bought him a big bottle for Christmas this year. I wasn't to keen on how to drink anything with it. The thought of putting that in Coke or Sprite just sounded gross. In fact a shot was probably the only way I'd down it.  


I watched as Grillby smiled the faint line where his flames met making a definite line draw up. He put a hand under the bar and pulled out a large glass bottle with the infamous devil on the label.  


“Wow human you guessed it!” I laughed as Papyrus gently shook my shoulders. I wondered if he did that with everyone he met?  


“Actually it's my Dad's favorite so it was the only guess I had.” I smiled as I looked to my phone suddenly thinking of my parents. They were somewhere in Germany right now and it was about an 8 hour difference in time. They were probably still sleeping.  


“Oh she's pretty!” I laughed as Papyrus pointed a gloved finger at my lock-screen.  


“I know I love her!” I held in a fangirl squeal as we looked at the colorful image of Garnet during her first fusion. I noticed I had several notifications from Tumblr but I definitely wasn't about to look at them no matter how tempting.  


“Who is she?” I flipped my finger tossing the notifications back up the screen so he could look the picture again.  


“Just a character from a tv show.” I tried to shrug it off usually people didn't ask much beyond that and I couldn't help my secret pleasures of watching cartoons.  


“Oh like an anime!?” I turned to Papyrus at his excited shriek.  


“You watch anime?” I had to admit at my age I didn't find many people who actually talked about anime we sort of just fangirled online and kept it at that.  


“Well only a little bit but my friends Alphys and Undye watch it all the time!” I laughed as he looked at me with complete excitement it must be rare for him to actually talk about it too.  


“That's cool I used to watch it a lot when I was in school but it's hard to keep up with all the subtitles now at days.” I tried to keep it from blatantly sounding like I was lazy but let's get real I was to damn lazy to pay attention!  


“Subtitles?” He gave me a look of confusion and I was at a loss.  


“Oh do you guys just watch dubbed stuff? That must be expensive buying all the DVDs.” Well unless you downloaded it like me if you were desperate.  


“Oh no they just find it in the dump!” I laughed at the sudden image of two people head deep in a pile of junk.  


“That's hardcore! I would have never thought to find any there.” He beamed at me as I laughed and I couldn't help but feel happy. It had been a long time since I actually talked to anyone about dorky stuff.  


“You should come watch it with us sometime!” Papyrus jumped and fiddled around in his shorts pocket before pulling out a black object. He thrust it into my hands and I quickly dropped my phone to grab it. “Here let me have your number!” He flipped open the phone and I stared in shock at the bright screen. I hadn't seen a flip phone since my mother had a Razor!  


“Um sure.” I tried to decipher where the contacts were but I wasn't having much luck. Papyrus quickly pressed a button and a contact screen pulled up. I set about punching my name and number in with the buttons where the monster language was set with the human ones underneath.  


I handed it back to him gently as he smiled. I was a little nervous. I wasn't the best texter. Or socializer. A wave of anxiety came over me and I fidgeted slightly to try and keep it back.  


He tapped into the phone quickly and mine lit up as it sung out the tune from an episode of Steven Universe. I stared at the extremely long and complicated number as I opened up the message.  


‘HELLO HUMAN ITS ME PAPYRUS!!’ I laughed and quickly text back my nerves vanishing.  


‘Hi! XDDD’ I couldn't help but use the silly laughing face it was a engraved habit from middle school.  


“What does this mean human?” Papyrus showed me his phone and pointed to the face.  


I covered my face as I laughed, “It's a laughing face.” He laughed too and leaned over me suddenly making me blush.  


“Look Sans! It's a face!” He turned his phone on its side as he showed his brother who laughed too.  


“Well isn't that cute bro.” I blinked at Grillby who'd apparently been watching us the whole time. I also realized there was a tall glass filled with something pink and topped with whipped cream beside my little box of food.  


“Nyeh heh heh! I'll text Undye and Alphys right away!” Papyrus returned to his seat and I leaned forward again as I eyed the drink.  


I stared at it then looked to Grillby who remained silent. I pointed to myself and I tilted my head toward the drink, ‘for me?’  


He smiled and nodded before removing an arm from its spot on his chest to push the drink toward me.  


I perked up wondering exactly what it could be but it looked nice enough. Probably a strawberry daiquiri or something of that nature.  


I pulled it to my lap careful not to get any water droplets on my skirt before bringing the dark straw into my mouth. The taste of creamy goodness touched my tongue first before the icy strawberry flavor came into my mouth. I think I even got an actual piece of a strawberry in there too!  


Mmm! I smiled up at him as I placed my glass back onto the counter. Best drink I'd ever had probably!  


Although I was notorious for trying all the drinks with my friends that was only because they sucked so badly. I could never get one that actually tasted good.  


“Oh that looks good human!” Papyrus leaned onto my shoulder as he looked at it and I noticed he had a drink in front of him too. It was something yellow with a touch of red on top but it wasn't frozen.  


I pushed my glass toward him, “Here want to taste it?” I wasn't shy about that sort of thing with people besides if anyone did have anything transferable they'd tell me like a decent human being. Maybe it was because I didn't have siblings but my parents and I shared everything so how bad could it be to share with anyone else?  


He blinked at me and for once didn't have anything to say. I muffled a laugh as he looked between me and the drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyeee whad up? I'm lame heh and I also write a lot but I write lots of in between stuff like this chapter so expect very slow progress  
> anyways summer is almost officially here so i'll have plenty of time to write more  
> Hope I did Paps ok u.u and I hope you guys like Hadley lol  
> 
> 
> I was thinking of making a tumblr for this fic but i'm not sure if I should lol if I did yall could ask me stuff and I'll definitely answer right away and I'll post pics of Grillbz and my head cannons for Hadley and the like so um yeah let me know ok byyee


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to have a nice night out with a happy and unhappy skell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading!  
> I'm so sorry it takes so long for me to post... Truth is I got really sick and I'm barely getting over it otherwise it probably would have been out sooner.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and all that~

I wasn't even sure what to make of the situation as Papyrus pondered on taking a sip of her drink.

Was it normal for humans to be so open? Something told me a definite no. How would they be willing to share a drink but not share a town peacefully?

I looked to Sans who was watching the exchange with equal intensity. He'd been listening to them talk while he leaned against the bar casually alone with his thoughts but now he was at full attention as he gripped his glass. 

“Are you sure?” Papyrus asked tentatively and she nodded.

“Yeah go ahead.” She swiped a finger over her phone bringing her screen to life not even paying much attention. 

Papyrus raised his brows before reaching for the glass and I suddenly I felt like this was a bad idea. 

I looked around the bar for anything to help stop the situation without offending anyone. Was this a trick? Some ploy to get us into trouble with the humans? Sans had told me quite a few incidents he witnessed, and been apart of, most of which were ridiculous and mean. 

My eyes stopped on a cylinder filled with straws. I quickly grabbed one and plopped it into the drink before Papyrus could take hold of hers. 

Apparently this got her attention as she watched him take a sip while pushing up the nose of her glasses. She didn't seem offended or even embarrassed which made me feel uneasy. I had no idea why I felt this way I was just suddenly perplexed.

“That is good!” She laughed as Papyrus pulled away a small amount of cream on his teeth. He pushed the drink back towards her and she carefully put it back in its original spot as Papyrus took a look at the drink I'd made for him. 

I watched as Sans leaned over and tugged on the humans sleeve. She blinked before leaning over a question on her face.

He whispered, “Are you trying to flirt with my bro?” She raised her brows before smiling. 

“Um, no?” She smiled as she asked obviously confused as Sans stared at her intently.

“Why exactly are you sharing drinks then?” 

She frowned at him before asking, “What's wrong with that? Wanna try too?” She made a move to slide her drink toward him and that same feeling returned. 

This time I was sure it was a definite, ‘No.’ I glared at Sans as he looked up at me suddenly. 

“Uh, no that's ok.” He quickly let his grip on her sleeve go and looked at his drink. 

“You sure it's not a big deal or anything.” She pried more and I was suddenly feeling annoyed. 

This wouldn't do. I'd just met the girl and now I was feeling jealous over a shared sip of a drink? It was true I was protective of my patrons hell I'd protect Papyrus with my life if necessary, and Sans was like a brother to me; so why exactly was I so aggravated?

“Nah. Heh sorry I think these drinks just went to my head.” Sans gave her a small smile and she smiled back her brows pulled down in sympathy. 

“That sucks how are you ganna get your brother sloshed if you bail out before he even finishes a drink?” The corner of her mouth eased up and he groaned. 

“Holy shit you're right.” Sans leaned back in his seat and looked over at his brother. “Papyrus!” Papyrus jumped at the sudden shout of his name but he quickly glared at his brother. 

“Yes?” 

“Buddy you're not drinking fast enough!” Sans raised his glass and I quickly put a hand to my face. He would be the death of me if not himself first. 

The human laughed as the two brothers got ready to chug their drinks. I put a hand to my chin as I watched the travesty unfold. The human looked between the two of them as she took a sip of her drink. I eyed the extra straw as it hit the side of her face, my aggravation still at the surface.

“Come on Hadley join us!” Sans raised his glass towards her and she eyed him. 

“No way I'm savoring this.” She smiled at him before peeking at me. I couldn't help but smile back since it seemed she'd tricked Sans into getting even drunker. He had been right in saying she was pretty. 

Her hair hung around her face loosely, her glasses protecting her eyes from the fly away strands. It was very… chaotic in a way. Most human women seemed to have their hair perfectly put together or at least it was still; her hair seemed to move with her at every turn of her head. 

It didn't seem suffocating in the slightest it was almost funny how little she paid attention to it. I wondered if it was soft. The slight waves seemed stuck in their pattern so surely she used something to keep them that way. 

She flushed under my gaze and I realized we’d been watching each other. It seemed to happen every now and then yet she hadn't questioned me about it.

Normally humans were ready with questions or they avoided me entirely. Maybe she was to shy to ask?

It wasn't my place to ask her anything. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable but she seemed like a genuine human so I'd answer anything she had to ask.

I knew monsters were strange to humans as were humans strange to monsters, of course there would be questions between us it was just the way certain humans went about asking that made me bristle. I couldn't help but be wary of humans no matter how nice they seemed a little part of me wasn't sure if I could trust them completely. 

I shook my head as the brothers finished their drinks. Sans slammed his glass down and I narrowed my eyes at him. 

The human let out a little snort as she watched Sans sag against the table. The adorable sound wrinkled her nose and she smiled the straw of her drink stuck between her teeth. 

I quickly snatched up the boys empty glasses and turned to make new ones. I needed to stop watching her so intently. It was normal for me to observe people but it seemed like she was just as practiced. She didn't tend to shy away when she stared she simply got lost in thought. 

It was a deadly combination I kept falling into as I stared into her dark eyes and found myself tracing over her features. 

Even when she wasn't looking I watched and took note of her careful movements.

If Sans weren't nearly trashed he'd probably give me shit over it. I was honestly hoping he'd fall asleep soon and I could convince his brother to take him home. 

She seemed to find amusement with the two skeletons which was fine. As long as they got along I was happy. I hadn't seen Papyrus having such a nice conversation with anyone other than Undyne before so it was refreshing to know the human tried to keep up with him. 

I'd been a bit worried with how handsy Papyrus was but she didn't make any comments on it despite pulling away slightly if he were to close. 

He started rattling off about Mettaton and she responded with genuine interest.

The skeleton seemed a bit perplexed when she couldn't seem to place the name. “Surely you've heard of him! He's, like, everywhere!”

She pursed her lips in thought for a moment, “The name sounds familiar but I'm not sure…” 

Papyrus quickly flipped open his phone and selected a picture of a flashy pink and metal robot.

“Oh! The one with the legs!” She jumped up at the picture and Papyrus quickly went off into a full discussion on the robot.

She listen to him intently, her gaze moving from his face to his phone as he showed off more pictures. 

Sans grumbled as he peeked up from his folded arm. He gave me a depressing look and I shook my head at him before sliding over a small drink.

Damn idiot was too over protective. I honestly wondered if he were jealous his brother was paying so much attention to this robot. 

From what I was gathering from Papyrus, Mettaton was a superstar of some type always everywhere and in the spotlight. Someone so high energy was probably a good match for Papyrus who was just as energetic. He needed a good distraction to keep him out of trouble and out of the hands of mean spirited humans.

Sans stared at the drink I'd given him but made no moves to drink it. He turned his eyes to me and I had to hold back a laugh at his pitiful look. A silent question hung in the air and I nodded to him. 

I turned and made my way back into the kitchen flipping on a burner as I went. I needed to clean up my work from earlier but I couldn't be sure the brothers could sit without supervision for long. 

For now though I quickly turned on the water in the sink as I waited for the oil to get hot. I pulled on some gloves and carefully cleaned a pan before I had to cut up a potato. 

I enjoyed cooking. It was straight forward. You did the steps added the right flavors and you created something wonderful. Well fries couldn't really be improved upon but Sans liked them and if it would keep him from drinking too much I was glad to make them. 

I plopped the cut vegetable into the pot before cleaning up the rest of my oven. It was a wonder how many damn washcloths I went through but I couldn't stand having a dirty space to cook in besides it was disgusting otherwise. 

My kitchen was tightly packed but there was only me to worry about so it wasn't a hassle. I chose to have it small so my patrons could get the most room and of course I needed room for my personal space. Not that that was much bigger but I didn't really need it for more than necessary.

My oven was black with glass top burners; I had several cupboards along the walls all around my kitchen that housed various pans and spices. There was a tight space for the large fridge in the corner beside a small window. It was nice to have it so I could air out my space.

I had to admit sleeping with the lingering smells of food always did remind me of my parents. They loved cooking and seemed to do it constantly.

When I was a kid my older brother would be in and out of the house always giving away all the extra food my parents made to any monsters who might need it. Of course this always started an argument with my mother about him practically giving away our money. I never really thought she meant it. It just seemed like she liked to pick on Julian because he was unbelievably nice. Her words echoed in my head, ‘Too nice for his own good!’

It was silly to think about now that he had his own kids. Last time I'd visited he seemed incredibly strict especially with the move above ground to keep him paranoid about the safety of his family. Mom’s tactics obviously stuck. 

I turned to scoop out the fries and put them on a thick napkin as they popped up. Thinking of my brother made me realize I still hadn't visited my sister since moving. I sent her a Christmas present but she never responded. I wasn't worried I knew she liked her privacy but it was rather annoying not knowing if she was ok or not. 

Nothing to do about it right now anyways. I shook my head as I turned my stove off and quickly patted down the oily fries before throwing on some extra salt and seasoning. I threw them into a basket before gently opening the door with my elbow and foot. 

My eyes landed on the humans fluff of hair as she peered down at her phone. Papyrus was still rattling on and Sans seemed to be peeking down at her phone as well. 

I set down his fries before bending to grab him a small bottle of ketchup. I had his own little stash under the bar since he was particular about his ketchup. 

The human peeked up sniffing quietly at the basket of fries. She raised her brows as Sans reached for the ketchup bottle and opened it with a definite _pop_. 

Sans noticed her peeking and pushed over the basket, “Want some?” 

She smiled but shook her head. “No I'm okay.”

“Come on, fry it.” She blinked a wide smile lighting up her face before she burst into laughter. 

“F-fry it?” She gasped out. Papyrus groaned as she continued to laugh and Sans gave a sheepish smile.

Without another word she plucked a fry from the basket and put into her smiling mouth. She quickly pulled the rest of it free as she frowned. I leaned forward concerned I might have messed up the order.

She blinked watery eyes but laughed. “Hot.” 

Goodness she was cute. Poor human was delicate I should have warned her. 

I frowned realizing I could have seriously burned her. I should have known humans were susceptible to heat with how they reacted to me.

She waved her fry around for a second before bring it back up to her lips. I was about to stop her when she pursed her lips and began to blow on the lone fry. Sweet Delta Rune she was really cute. 

After a moment she popped it into her mouth and turned to Papyrus, “So you said Mettaton showed up with a whole entrance of flower petals everywhere and still had a full bouquet for you?” 

Papyrus blinked before nodding, “Yes! It was quite magnificent! It's just…” She turned her eyes away from him to steal another fry from Sans. He was silently staring at his ketchup bottle lost in thought again. Her eyebrows turned down as she reached for her boxed up food. 

“Just…?” She pried as she popped it open. Curious I watched as she took her fry and used it scoop a generous amount of gravy. Was that normal? Didn't humans specifically use ketchup for that sort of thing?

Without a second thought she plopped it into her mouth and gave a soft hum.

Hmm perhaps fries would be a nice side for her dish. The dish.

“Well… It's just I don't know what I could possibly do for him! He's so, so Amazing!” She pursed her lips as she turned back to Papyrus. “I mean he's a star and I'm just a…”

She turned her full attention to the skeleton as he lamented and quickly waved a hand. “An amazing person! Obviously he likes you. He likes you a lot to show off like the crazy superstar he is because he wants you to feel like a superstar too. I mean I've only known you for a couple of hours and everything but I think you're really nice.” The human flushed as she quickly put her hand back into her lap. “Actually I don't talk to many people… It was really nice of you to invite me over even though you don't know me at all. I'm sure Mettaton can see how much of a nice and caring person you are.”

I watched as Papyrus teared up and quickly threw himself at the human. “Oh thank you human! You are so nice too!” She flinched and flushed as he squeezed her but she quickly patted his arm as if comforting him. 

This human was something else. Her kind words seemed genuine after all it was true Papyrus was the nicest monster I knew. It was almost funny how she said ‘person’ by my standards we weren't people in the slightest. It showed how it hadn't even crossed her mind which, in its own way, was endearing. 

Papyrus pulled away and she visibly relaxed. I wondered how true her statement was about not interacting with a lot of people. It was obvious she was shy and a bit tense around strangers but surely she had friends. It seemed all humans had a large group of friends, it was almost unnerving. 

Papyrus patted her head and she flushed again before turning to hide her face in her drink. She took a long pull on the straw and sighed out. I realized she was really tense so maybe she didn't really have many human friends. The humans I'd seen were very rambunctious. Always loud and clingy with one another. 

She was none of those things. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus’ quick hug had me flustered. I hadn't hugged anyone since I'd seen my best friend. It was unnerving yet heartwarming at the same time. It made me want to close up in a cocoon of anxiety. 

I suddenly felt so sad and lonely. Papyrus was really nice and I knew he couldn't help himself so I turned and gave him a small smile. It was honestly so nice of him to talk to me as if we’d known each other for months. I hadn't talked to anyone other than my mother and people at work. Sure I texted my friends but we only exchanged a few laughs and that was that. 

I felt good. I didn't realize how much I missed talking or well, listening to people talk to me until today. It reminded me of my friend, Kristen, she could talk for hours. In fact both her and her brother talked and talked. It was so nice. I never had to say more than a few words to them because they just kept talking. 

Papyrus did the same in fact he didn't need much prompting at all so when he suddenly seemed upset I wasn't sure how to react. It took a lot for me to consider anyone my friend but Papyrus was different. He was so sweet and I could tell he meant everything he said so it was hard for me not to suddenly care about such a nice person. 

It wasn't like me to say so much to strangers but I couldn't bare the thought of Papyrus putting himself down like that. Nobody as nice as him deserved to feel self doubt. 

Thankfully my words seemed to work and he crushed me with the most heartwarming hug. I was still getting little pangs as he continued to talk about Mettaton. He seemed like a nice guy if extremely over the top but Papyrus obviously liked that sort of thing. His brother on the other hand seemed to find it… Irritating? Uncomfortable? 

I wasn't quite sure but he seemed upset about something. I didn't want to pry though and he definitely wasn't Papyrus so I wasn't about to chat him up.

I noticed he drowned the rest of his fries in ketchup which was terrible honestly but it wasn't as bad as watching him drink from the bottle like he was Frankenstein from Big Daddy. The chant of ‘I wipe my own ass! I wipe my own ass!’ Made me smile and I quickly looked to my phone to hide my stupid smile. 

As if on cue it lit up and the humming techno tune of ‘Something Entirely New’ came out of it. I smiled as a goofy picture of my mom showed across the screen and I quickly swiped it open. 

“Hello?”

“Morning dear! How are you?” My mother's loud voice made me inwardly cringe but I loved her. 

“Same as always. What's up with y'all?” It was a usual routine that my mother would call at ungodly hours and give me an update about her and daddy's adventure plans. 

“Well today we booked some trail tours and I think we are going hang gliding or something like that later!” Mom turned away from the phone and to yell at Dad and I fiddled with the straw of my drink. “What was it again Harold? Harold!” 

I had to laugh at her. She was ridiculous I honestly had no clue how my parents stayed together. How could you like someone so opposite of you?

“Do I look like a pack mule woman? It's 7 in the morning quit yelling like a banshee.” My dad quietly chastised her over the phone and I snickered. 

“Hand the phone over. Hi Pumpkin how have you been sleeping?” I giggled at my Dad’s sharpness. Compared to my mother he was a genius. 

“Pretty good. I have this one alarm that keeps going off at crazy hours though but it's not that big of a deal.”

He laughed the deep sound filling me with happiness. I missed them. 

“I'll have to see about fixing that for you. How's work going?” I grimaced. 

“Oh you know. Same old stuff same old pay.” He scoffed as my mother yelled about some yellow pants suit or something. 

“I told you, you could get a job with Clark. He pays better and besides he keeps nagging me about how poor his employees are.” Anxiety bubbled up and I began rubbing my shoes together. 

“I don't know… I don't know anything about that stuff. Plus I really don't want to talk to anyone.” Dad's friend operated a call center of sorts almost like what my coworkers did but I think his friend did something with timeshares or whatever they were called. 

“Right, right. I'll find something.” I hoped he didn't. It wasn't that I didn't trust him or anything but God the pressure to do good at something my Dad asked me to was immense. Plus if I ever wanted to quit I'd feel even more guilt than I do now thinking about doing it to my first job. 

“Give me the phone! Hadley! How was breakfast?” I laughed as a mental image of my mother pushing my father away from the phone flashed in my head. 

“Uh, it was good.” I tried to hold in my smile as I lied. 

“That's good! What did you eat? Your father and I are having some tea and rolls!”

I wracked my brain trying to think of something I'd eat for breakfast to make the lie sound better. “Uuuhh I can't remember.” Shoot! I blew it now she'd realize what time it was!

“Hadley how can you not remember you should be eating right now!” I laughed and pushed up my glasses as they slipped off my nose. 

“You know I don't eat breakfast.”

An exasperated gasp sounded as my mother shuffled the phone around. “But it's the most important meal of the day!”

“Well why don’t you come make it for me then?” Cue the exasperated sigh.

“Honey your daughter is being a brat again!” I heard my Dad chuckle over the phone and I smiled.

“I should probably let y'all go now. Wouldn’t want to keep the young adventurers from their quest.”

“Hadley Loya quit being cheeky!” I snorted at my Mom's scolding knowing she didn’t really mean it.

“Bye! I love you. Stay safe!”

“Have a good day dear!”

“Goodbye Pumpkin!”

I laughed as they both obviously crowded the phone before saying one final goodbye and hanging up.

I stared at my phone for a moment before setting it on the counter and turning to Papyrus.

I smiled tentatively at him, “Sorry that was my parents.”

He looked confused for a moment before asking, “Do human parents usually call so late?”

“Not usually but my Mom forgets what time it is here. They’re in Germany right now and she’s kind of spacey.”

“Spacey?” He questioned and I laughed.

“Yeah. Got her head in the clouds that sort of thing. For them it's actually early in the morning so she doesn’t realize she actually calls me at odd  
hours.”

“Oh so she thinks you're having breakfast just like them?” I laughed as he pondered this like it was very important.

“Exactly.” I smiled at him as he laughed at the situation. I didn’t want to worry her or have her not call me so I tried to play it like everything was fine. It seemed to work so far.

I grabbed my drink and sipped it quickly. “So you were saying about your next date?”

He blinked and thought for a moment, “Oh right! So I don’t know if I should bring anything or not. I mean what can you possibly give someone so fabulous?” Papyrus continued to talk on and on about him and Mettaton. Occasionally telling me stories about Alphys and Undyne. It seemed he had a very exciting life. It was so exciting it was nearly exhausting just hearing about it.

It was nice though. It was nice to know he was having a good time. It was always nice to hear about such fun things even if it didn’t involve me.

It was also nice to be able to sit and read while I listened to him talk. Many people didn’t understand how well I listened. My years of sitting quietly listening and watching people helped it become second nature to me. I could do lots of things while I payed close attention to my surroundings. Most people thought I was ignoring them though so I was forced to pretend to care. It was complicated. 

Showing people that I was giving them my full attention and actually giving them my attention were two different things. The first was so tiring and it actually made me dislike talking to people because they wanted me to stare into their eyes at all times and that just wasn’t my style. It was tiring making faces and expressing what I felt to someone who didn’t understand how fidgety I was. Not to mention it made me terribly anxious.

A familiar beat reached my ears and I perked up as I listened to it. I nodded my head as I turned my attention back to my book. I mouthed along the words as the song played on. It was one of my favorite songs lately. 

I tapped my fingers along with the beat as I scrolled down the fanfiction I was reading. I went looking for some earlier but so far I hadn’t really found what I was looking for. The fandom was just kicking off so I wasn’t expecting much content but it was still a little disappointing. At least there was good music to keep my mind busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized my chapters are really long! Or well to me they seem long since they are like 10 pages or so on docs but yeh would you like me to post shorter ones? I worry that I'm leaving it hanging between moments but it all fits together so nicely in my head. Heh so yeah let me know about that.  
> I'm really bad at actually sitting down and writing even though I love it so much so I added a Buy Me a Book? button so if you want to try and give me a push or just be really nice you can always go click on that thingy. It would mean a lot to me and honestly might make me work faster since I only have a part-time job.  
> I'm rambling but thanks for reading and leaving me comments and kudos it means so much to me that people actually like and read my stuff. I wanted to get past this night quicker than this but I write a lot of stuff and I think it's nice so sorry?? Hopefully yall like that sort of thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> As I was writing this I thought to myself, 'what does Grillby listen to anyways?' and then as I was writing about how much of an anxious mess Hadley was 'One Step at a Time' came on.  
> It's now their official song in my world and I swoon anytime I hear it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4cM2nPvQIk  
> Please leave me pointers if you have any and anything else really cause I love feedback of any kind.  
> Help me write faster? [Buy Me a Book?](https://ko-fi.com/A37747O)


End file.
